SCT
Secosan Central Television, commonly called SCT, is the main television network of the Secosa Supernova. History As the Daroudo Broadcasting System 4946-5001: Beginnings It was started in 4946 as the Daroudo Broadcasting System. Founded by Robin Nova IV, the system broadcasted from Channel 2 in Ridgeport in Warthon and Bartholomew and covered most of Daroudo continent. 5001-5017: Expansion Television was introduced into the Wakshi (then known as the Ashkar Republic) in late 5003. It was the start of the Ashkar Broadcasting Corporation (ABC, now ATS). The DBS wanted to expand to this new continent. To do this joint venture, the DBS became the SBS, Secosan Broadcasting System. As the Secosan Broadcasting System 5017-5049: Golden Age By 5017, the SBS had coverage across the Republic. However, the SBS was losing money, so the government decided to control the whole network. In 5029, the SBS dominates the ratings when the network broadcasted the birth of Crystal Nova, Christine Nova's first child and Harme's grandchild. Crystal Nova watched SBS growing up and became an child actress on SBS' Kids House, which still airs today. 10 years later, Maebon Nova was born and dominated SBS for five hours. 6 years later, in 5045, Anna Nova's birth was broadcasted, drawing 11.5 million viewers. In 5046, the network celebrated its centennial. 5049-5062: Competition & Decline As SBS' ratings increased, so did competition. This began in 5047 with the launch of the Secosan Broadcasting Corporation, now known as Secosa 1. Two years later it was followed by CTS (now OldroTV), KTN (now KittyTV) and SSNN. The increase in competition led to Christine Nova's decision to tighten the control of the networks. Worse, SBS' viewership was decreasing significantly and must be fixed immediately. As a result, SBS launched a second channel (SBS TV2) and renamed the existing channel to SBS TV1. In 5055, the third channel was launched (SBS TV3, later SBS TVED, now SCT Learn). The rise of new channels was a response to SBS's increasing competition. 5062-5072: Christine Nova's retirement By 5062, Christine Nova was starting to look frailer and more stressed. By 5063, the Secosa Supernova was founded by Christine Nova and SBS' coverage expanded to other planets and moons across the Secosa Supernova. In 5071, SBS broadcasted the announcement of Christine Nova's retirement. There was speculation that the oldest of Christine's children, Crystal Nova, would take the throne. In the spring of that year, she held an election between Christine's children choosing who would take the throne, and SBS covered it. Maebon Nova won the throne with 15 million votes, and Crystal placed second with 4 million and Anna Nova last with 640,500 votes. Also, that same year, SBS began broadcasting in color. As Secosan Central Television 5072-5100: Name Change & Legacy When Maebon Nova took the throne in the summer of 5071, the SBS was too large a network now that it covers too many planets and moons. The next year SBS was renamed SCT, or Secosan Central Television. The SCT network would change SCT TV3 to SCT Learn, a children's network, and launched the planned SBS TV4 as SCT Three. For the next 30 years SCT stood strong and became the Secosa Supernova's most popular network. Maebon Nova recalled this move in an interview in 5091: *"This move was a good example of great leadership, something my mother Nova would call crazy because she didn't know how creative I was. It's great to be Queen." Television channels Broadcast television networks SCT One SCT One is the main SCT network aimed at adults ages 35+. SCT One's primary output is aimed at older generation Secosans (ages 44+), primarily consisting of soap operas, news, movies and dramas. All programing on SCT One is funded by taxpayers, and as a result, there are no advertisements on the network. SCT Two SCT Two is the second channel of the SCT network. Its primary programming output is aimed towards Millennials and younger generation Secosans (ages 16-44), including but not limited to movies, sports, sitcoms and reality series. SCT Three SCT Three is the third channel of the SCT network. Its main programming output consists of special interest programming, such as documentaries, indie movies and sports. SCT Four SCT Four is the fourth channel of the SCT network. This channel is aimed primarily towards children. Kids shows air in the morning and afternoon while teen programs air in the evening and nighttime hours. Cable, satellite and premium television networks SCT Sports The sports channel of SCT. SCT Cinema SCT Cinema is a paid-subscription movie service network available on Secosat and Telecosa TV. SCT News Channel SCT News Channel is a cable network on Secosat and Telecosa TV. It airs SCT One's news and current affairs programs as its main programming. Secosan Propaganda Television Secosan Propaganda Television is a propaganda station airing on Secosat channel 516. Channel Numbers Daroudo Continent Wakshi Continent Programming SCT airs a wide selection of programs, which are diverse and is similar to that of PBS in America, BBC in the UK, or SNT in Silverio World. Category:Media Category:Television in the Secosa Supernova Category:Technology